This is Halloween
by Samrit
Summary: My try of writing a NaLu-story for Halloween: "Aren't you scared…?" He started to whisper again as he slowly stepped nearer to me. "Well, that's just fine… Say it once, say it twice… Take a chance and roll the dice… Ride with the moon in the dead of night…" Inspirited by the song 'This is Halloween'. Summary is bad I know but please read it! Happy Halloween everyone XD


**Hi there this is my attemt of an Halloween story... hope it worked somehow out...  
**

**I don't have mucht to say only that I listened to 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson which could kind of have affected it. Also sorry about ever mistake I am still from germany and my english is still not the best.  
**

**So now read enjoy and review.  
**

**********************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima and this is good so.**

* * *

**This is Halloween**

**Lucy POV**

I yawned and hold my hand in front of my mouth. Levy-chan had convinced me to go to a Halloween party of one of her friends. It wasn't like the party was boring no it was the opposite. The party was pretty fun. Music was playing and everyone had given his or her best with their outfits. I myself also was dressed up as a fairy. The dress went down till my knees and was lightly colored in a faith pink. Then there were those fake fairy wings on my back and on my feet I was wearing sandals which were made of a small pink ropes. The ropes were warped around my leg up to my knees. My blond hair was falling freely down my shoulders and I only had put some flowers in it.

Others were dressed as vampires, knights, mages, witches and many other mystic creatures. I leaned back against the wall, watching how others had fun. I didn't know why but for some reasons I couldn't bring up myself to have fun like the others. Maybe it was because I waited for someone special. Yup it was definitive that reason. Wanna know why?

Ten years ago when I was seven years old, I met him. I was out running from neighbor to neighbor saying "Trick or treat!" and getting sweet candy while my mother was laughing how energetic I was. But as I ran around a corner I bumped into him. The first thing I noticed was his pink hair. Then his dragon like wings. Lastly the scales covering his face partly. A scale like scarf was warped around his neck. I was impressed by his dress up and asked him what he wanted to be.

He answered that he was a dragon. That time I didn't get much time to talk to him since my mother soon had called out to me. So I left him after I helped him getting up. But the strange thing was that I didn't met him again. I couldn't forget his dress up and I asked around for him but nobody seemed to have seen him.

The strange thing was the following Halloween I met him again. It was like fate. I was wearing a princess dress up that year and he was wearing the same again. I giggled and we talked more. About what we liked to do and what we had in common. But his name never fell. That year again… I didn't get to know who he was but he knew who I was.

This went on for ten years. Now I am seventeen and again… I was waiting for our yearly meeting. I got used to the fact that I would only meet him on Halloween but I wanted to know more about him, I wanted to meet him also on other days not only on Halloween. I guess you could say I had a crush on this guy, on second thought this wasn't a crush it was more like I already loved him without knowing him. He was nice and good looking and he seemed to be loyal to his friends maybe a bit strange at some things but still… something about him was fascinating me.

I sighed heavily as I crossed my arms over my chest but I then smiled as I saw Levy talking with Gajeel with a light blush. I knew she had a crush on him and I wished her the best with him. I just wished that my own crush would finally appear here. It was nearly midnight and he wasn't here yet.

"Waiting for someone?" I jumped scared away from the wall. My heart was beating wildly as I looked at the person who spoke to me and I smiled brightly.

"About time you appear." In front of me was the one standing who always dressed up as a dragon, the boy with pink hair and scales covering his face partly while dragon wings came out of his back. He grinned wildly at me and shrugged.

"Didn't know, you were waiting for me fairy." He chuckled a bit and I blushed lightly.

"We meet every year. Why else would the fairy wait for the dragon to appear out of nowhere so that we could spend Halloween together? Oh well in 3 mins Halloween will be over…" I mumbled the last part as I looked over at the seemingly looking broken clock.

"Hey Luce… wanna come with me?" The dragon asked suddenly out of the blue and I looked at him. I could see that he was blushing and he wasn't facing me like he wanted to hide something. I only nodded, not sure if he had caught that swift motion of me.

We stand there for a minute and then the song "This is Halloween" by Marilyn Manson started playing. He grabbed my hand and dragged my outside. I was a bit shocked but I didn't make a move to get free from him. Outside I breathed in the cold air and exhaled a small cloud which disappeared in a matter of seconds. I looked up to the sky expecting to see the stars but I gasped.

The sky was colored purple and the moon was shining in a blood red color, the stars weren't shining they were glowing in a dark color I could really describe. I didn't know if it was because of clouds but it looked like blood was tripping down from the moon. I heard a howl and a shiver went down my back. The cold air suddenly felt like it went colder and when I breathed out this time the small cloud was not white or gray and it did not disappear in matter of seconds. The small clout was pitch black and instead of disappearing in thin air it floated up into the purple sky.

"Girls of boys of every age… wouldn't you like to see something strange…?" I heard how the dragon boy started to whisper the lyrics of the song 'This is Halloween'. "Come with us and you will see… This, our town of Halloween…"

I looked at him scared. His usually dark onyx eyes started to glow in a dangerous red.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween… pumkins scream in the dead of night…" He whispered again as he let go of my hand and I heard a loud scream echoing through the town. I was frozen and could only stare at him.

"This is Halloween… everybody make a scene…" He stopped and closed his eyes. " Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of firght… It's our town, everybody scream… In this town of Halloween…"

I stumbled backwards and fell down, sitting on the cold ground now. The cold from the ground creept up my body and my heart was beating wildly. Sweat was breaking out on my forehead even thought it was really cold right now. My body trembled and I was scared of what would happen when he opened his eyes again…

"Aren't you scared…?" He started to whisper again as he slowly stepped nearer to me. "Well, that's just fine… Say it once, say it twice… Take a chance and roll the dice… Ride with the moon in the dead of night…"

He opened his eyes again, the red glow was still there and he bend down to me. I was shaking terrible. I couldn't move, not even say a word. I was like frozen not able to do anything but watch what he was doing.

His hands slowly went up to my neck I could feel now the heat radiant from them. I closed my eyes in fear, a scream I wanted to scream but couldn't for some reasons. Something in this heat made me want to trust him but every action told me that he was about to kill me…

"I can't do this!" I heard him say. The heat left around my neck leaving a cold feeling behind. Slowly I opened my eyes again. He was still sitting next to me, his eyes weren't glowing anymore and his hands were in his lap and he was staring at them as if he had done something unforgivable.

"I… I can't do this… not you…" He mumbled like he was in trance. I just sat there and stared at him my eyes wide but the fear I felt till now long gone.

"Y-you can't do what?" I asked, my voice was barley there and I wondered if he even heard me asking.

"I… I can't kill you… I can't do my job… not when you are the target…" He mumbled as he slowly looked up. "Death said that today you would die… he ordered me to do that job… but I can't… I can't do it…"

I stared at him, hoping he would say that everything was a joke but nothing came he kept staring at me like I stared at him. He broke our glance as he looked to the side a blush decorating his face again and for some reasons I also started blushing. "I… I am from Halloween town and every Halloween we can leave this town to visit the humans. But also every Halloween one of us would be ordered to kill a human… this year it was my turn… but I can't do it… b-because… I…"

He looked back at me and in his eyes determination his hands grabbed mine as he squeezed with his. "Because I fell in love with you!"

My eyes went wide. I took my hand out of his grip and he looked hurt for a second before I threw myself at him. I warped my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. "I love you too…"

I felt how his arms warped around my waist bringing me closer to his body. His heat slowly warmed me up again from the cold and I felt how my heart slowly calmed down. The sky still hadn't turned back to normal but I didn't care. The one I had fell in love with loved me back… even though I found out that he came from Halloween town… where ever this is…

"I have to bring you to a save place…" He mumbled. "I will have to bring you to Halloween town… but you won't be able to come back here ever again and you will probably turn into something like me after some years… are you fine with that?"

I nodded, my eyes were closed as I slowly noticed how he stood up and scoped me up in his arms. Carrying me to where he thought I would be safe. I didn't care anymore, I knew as long as he was by me I would be safe.

"By the way… my name is Natsu." I heard him say before I drifted off to sleep knowing that when I wake up I would start my new live with Natsu by my side.

* * *

**Normal POV**

October 31 Lucy Heartphilia was reported to be death. It was told that she died during an accident on her way home. Nobody ever found out what accident it was nor did anybody ever found her body. Some believed that she was killed others still hoped that she would come back. But nobody ever thought about that she was now living in Halloween town, the town of mystic creatures which only come out on Halloween to wander unnoticed to human around in our world.

Lucy Heartphilia maybe was reported death but she lived now happily with her love slowly turning also in a resident of Halloween town. Never visiting her home again, also Natsu never visit the humans again that way both made sure that they would never be ordered to go and kill somebody.

**_A song whispered in the night… tells you to hide… _**

**_cause…_**

**_THIS IS HALLOWEEN!_**

* * *

**He he he Happy Halloween everyone... don't let Skelleton Jack get you XD  
**

**So thank you all for the reviews in the future!**

******See ya (^.^)v**


End file.
